


Another Night At The Tomlinson's

by larryslove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslove/pseuds/larryslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://buscandoelparaiso.tumblr.com/post/66767042931/imagine-them-doing-this-at-home-though-louis">An evening at the Tomlinson's based on this prompt I found on Tumblr</a><br/><br/>EDIT: I admit, I did a horrible job and basically just rewrote the thing. Don't judge please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night At The Tomlinson's

Louis was downstairs in his games room, playing a round of FIFA against Liam, using wifi so they could both be at their own respective homes. His games room was a pretty large size thanks to his nearly endless bank account via 1D and his football team. He could buy whatever he wanted and not really worry about the price. He had a large flat screen 3-D TV, several large flat screens around the room, about three different games stations, and while other people may buy the latest and greatest, Louis was into all the oldies things, he always found them more interesting than the more modern things. He had PACman lining the walls, several large leather couches, a candy, and popcorn machine in a couple different corners. He had a pinball machine and a Dig Dug machine, too. His eyes were becoming tired now after playing for so long, and he wasn’t seeing as clearly which made him keep messing up in his match while playing fifa. “Hazza!!! Babe! Can you bring me my gasses? ...And maybe a beer?” He yells out. He doesn’t know where Harry is in the house but he hopes he heard him. He then goes back to playing another round of FIFA.

Eventually, Harry made his way downstairs holding out the beer Louis had asked for and his glasses, teasingly. “Do we not say ‘please’ in this house anymore?” He asks with a smirk. Louis eased off the couch as he paused his game. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, “Sorry love, please and thank you.”

Harry smiled and kissed his love twice and handed over the goods. “What are you even doing down here? You’ve been down here all day. I miss you.” He fake pouted.

“Just boy stuff.” Louis winked.

Harry shook his head and squeezed his arm, “Alright I'll leave you to it then.” He said then raised an eyebrow. “Fajitas for dinner?” He asked.

Louis nodded, already back on the couch and half zoned out already back into his game now and doing much better now that he has his glasses. “Yeah, sounds perfect...Love you.”

Harry smiled as he left the room, “I love you moreeeee.” He said in a singsong voice making Louis giggle a little.

A little while later, Harry called for Louis to come upstairs, “One minute, babe! Just let me get this goal…” Louis called back.

Harry sighed as he called back down, “But it’s going to get cold, you can make a goal anytime. Just pause the damn game and come eat with me!” He demanded a little. He’d barely seen his lover all day since he’d been in the basement doing ‘boy stuff.

“YES! GOAL! Coming now, Haz.” Louis called as he raced up the stairs from the basement games room and headed into the kitchen where Harry had their food waiting. “I’m really sorry.” Louis said giving him a slow and deep kiss.

“No more games for the rest of the night please? I’ve barely seen you today besides when you want something. Telly, tea and cuddles for night?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, “Of course.  I’ll just text Liam after we eat and let him know I’m going off for the night.” He said as he sat down across from Harry.

“Eat.” Harry smiled.

“You or the Fajitas?” Louis smirked.

“Fajitas, babe. Hurry up, they’re getting cold.” Harry told him.

Louis took a bite into his Fajita, “Mmm, baby...this is wonderful. You’re such a good chef.”

“Thank you.” Harry said taking a bite of his Fajita. “So what ‘boy stuff’ were you doing downstairs today?”

“Playing fifa with Liam using the wifi mainly. I totally kicked his arse, don’t let him tell you any different!” Louis replied smiling.

“Of course not, baby. You’re the best.” Harry told him.

“Damn straight.” Louis nodded.

“What else were you doing?” Harry asked. “Or was it just you, Liam and fifa all day?”

“I played pool against myself haha, no I’m kidding. I played with the games we have down there like the pinball machine and such. I also played other games on the XBox but I mostly played fifa with Liam.” He replied taking in some of his Fajita.

The two continued to talk more, and when dinner was finished, Louis stood, “Let me do the washing up love. I’ve ignored you all day pretty much. It’s the least I can do. Go find something good on the telly and I’ll be right there.” He told him.

“Thank you, boo.” Harry grinned and walked into their sitting room to turn on the telly and find something to watch.

A short while later, Louis came in and joined Harry on the sofa, laying between his legs, his back and head against Harry’s chest and Harry’s arms around his waist. It was the best feeling in the world being snuggled up to him like this and it’s just another night at the Tomlinson’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as story progresses. Anything goes really. So anything can happen. We hope you love it.  
> P.S. There is a sequel planned. Hehe. So there's lots to enjoy. We are just getting started.  
>   
> [Click here to see our Tumblr that features all our fictions, updates, asks, and visuals!](http://paperheartwritings.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Insta, where we will upload SFW visuals, the NSWF visuals go on Tumblr and Twitter ](https://www.instagram.com/paperheartwriters/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Twitter where we will give updates, chat with you, and share visuals!](https://twitter.com/paperheartsAJ)  
>   
> [We have our own Wattpad under larryslove1618 for users who prefer to use that over AO3](https://www.wattpad.com/user/larryslove1618)


End file.
